Firebringer
by ThePhantominthemists
Summary: People think that the dragon only destroyed the homes of the Men and Dwarves. But they forget my people. Now I have been talked into a quest, by a certain wizard, along with 13 dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim our homelands. But I cannot decide who I dislike more: the dragon or the arrogant would-be dwarf king! My name is Farren Firebringer and this is my story! AU. Thorin X OC
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the woods of Lothlorien, I could not help but notice the beautiful summer weather. I had been out in the woods gathering herbs and plants to put up for the winter to come. I had been living here for the last ten years, after a certain wizard petitioned The Lady of the Wood for me. I kept to the outer part of the woods, not wanting to push my welcome too far with the elves. As I rounded a turn in the trail, my small cottage came into view. It was a humble dwelling, built out of golden brown wood like the trees around it, with green creeper vines growing up the walls and over the roof. But the sight of my home was not what drew my attention; it was the sight of that same wizard leaning against a tree five feet from my door calmly smoking his pipe.

"Gandalf, it's good to see you. What brings you all the way here to Lorien?" I asked

"Ah, Farren, I have been waiting on you, my dear girl." He answered back with a smile.

I scowled slightly at him referring to me as a "girl" even though I was still young by my people's standards and very young compared to him. He just laughed at my look and I sighed, "He would never change." I thought with a shake of my head.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, "I could put on some tea."

"Tea would be nice, as I have had a long trip, but I cannot stay long." He said and followed me into my cottage.

Gandalf settled himself at the table as I finished laying out the tea and the last of my bread and jam. I waited while he made his tea and had some bread before my patience finally started to wear thin.

"So what brings you here?" I prompted.

He smiled a little at my impatience, I was not known for being very patient.

"A quest." He answered, vaguely.

"Really?" I answered, trying not to sound interested, "I think I have had enough adventure for one lifetime."

"Farren, I have convinced Thorin Oakenshield to march on Erebor and destroy the dragon." He explained farther and I set my tea down and stared at him in disbelief.

"I think it would be very helpful to this quest if you came along." Gandalf said carefully, watching my closely.

"What?!" I asked rising from my seat and backing away from the table. "You want me to help the son of the Dwarf that wanted me dead?!" I asked incredulously.

"Now Farren, Thorin is not his father or his grandfather. You should give him a chance." Gandalf said rising from his seat as well.

I shook my head, not believing what he was asking. These last ten years I had been safe and able to lead a quiet life. Now he wanted me to throw all that away. "What good could come from me going?" I asked.

"That dragon is going to be more than they can handle alone. Fire is your specialty after all. You do not need to explain what you are at first. This could also mean a healing between your peoples and maybe a chance for you to go home." He explained, "If you decide to listen to and trust my advice, like you have these last ten years. Come to this address, in the Shire, on this date." He took some parchment from his robes and handed it to me, then took his hat and left.

I looked at the address, Bag End it said and started to think about the past as I had not for years: My name is Farren Firebringer and I am an elemental, a fire elemental to be exact. I was born in a small village in the forest just north of the Lonely Mountain. My people are a shy race, keeping to ourselves most of the time. When people see us they usually mistake us for either small humans, please we are not that weak, or elves, HELLOOOO no pointy ears or prissy attitudes. This is because we hide our true elemental forms and only show them when we are fully involved in our element. I have three siblings: an older sister named Saren, an older brother named Doren, and a younger brother named Joren. Saren takes after our mother and is a wood or plant elemental. She can make plants of any kind do whatever she wants; even bring life back to long dead seeds, bulbs and small plants. As a child I was envious of her talent, she could disappear into one tree and then appear out of another forty feet away. Doren is an earth elemental and can do anything with the slightest amount of earth and Joren is a water elemental. Don't get Joren mad unless you want to end up either drowning or having your water jump out of your cup any time you try to drink. I am the rarest elemental talent and when I was born my mother was extremely proud. Not only did she have all the talents represented, but both of her daughters had rare talents.

*** Flash Back***

I was only sixteen when Smaug destroyed our home, along with the City of Dale, and took Erebor. Our people tried to settle on the edge of the Greenwood, but King Thranduil was not very welcoming to us and forced us to move. We then moved to a forest at the foot of the Misty Mountains and had peace for a while until we heard about the great battle between the Dwarves and Orcs that happened before the gates of Moria. After King Thror had been killed they say that his son Thrain went mad. He stared sending parties of Dwarves to attack our villages. He was looking for fire elementals, said that our fire talents were what drew the dragon to Erebor; not King Thror's vast hoard of gold.

One day he found our village and I will never forget that day. I was out with my sister gathering herbs when we heard the screams. We ran back toward the village, but by time we got back it was in ruins. My father came out and yelled at us to hide. That was when I saw him, King Thrain. He was a large dwarf with graying black hair and missing an eye. He was questioning the village elder.

"Where are the fire elementals?" he was asking.

But the elder, whose son was a fire elemental, kept quiet. Finally King Thrain had had enough and ran the elder through with his sword. That was the first time I had ever seen anyone killed. I hid myself in the ruins of a cottage and prayed for them to leave. I was never more terrified than I was at that moment. Finally they left and we had to leave that forest and travel over the mountains, hoping to get away from him. I could understand now why people had started calling him Thrain the Insane. We were always terrified that he would catch up to us and stories of the horrific tortures that happened to fire elementals that he happened to catch started to circulate. We finally settled in the forests in the Tower Hills beyond the Shire, knowing that the Dwarves would not come here as they were too close to the elven sanctuary of The Grey Havens.

But, like my element, I grew restless. So twelve years ago, I had left the Tower Hills to explore and see Middle Earth. Unfortunately, a year into my travels, I was happened upon by a group of dwarves who mistook me for an elf maid and attacked me. But they found out, rather painfully, what I was and after that I was pursued across Middle Earth. One night came upon what I presumed to be an elderly man on the Greenway that helped defend me against a group of dwarves that had found me again. The elderly man turned out to be Gandalf, and I thanked him for his help. "My dear, one of your kind should not walk so openly." He had said kindly as we parted ways. The next year, he contacted me and suggested a brief stay in Lorien. I was glad for the invitation, as I could not go home without leading the dwarves back to the village and was tired of traveling.

*** end Flash Back***

I came back to myself, standing in my kitchen holding the parchment that Gandalf had given me. A chance to go home he had said, but which home was he referring to? The Tower Hills or the forests north of the Lonely Mountain? Even now, sixty years later, I could still see the beautiful greens of the north forest, as we called it. I could still smell the fresh pines and hear the wind in the boughs over our family home. Could there be a chance of reclaiming that home for my people? Could I really take this risk and trust Thorin Oakenshield to not be like his sick grandfather and murderously insane father?


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks, I tried to put Gandalf's proposition out of my mind. It was crazy I kept telling myself. "Our homeland is gone! And me go up against a dragon! Fire may be my element but trying to channel dragon fire was suicide! Even fire elementals had their limits when it came to fire. I don't even know if it can be done!" I argued inwardly on day as I tried to tend my small garden.

"_It be done, but you must be full given into your element." _Said a voice in my mind, I leaned back, pushing my dark red hair out of my eyes. I was not surprised to hear Lady Galadriel or that she knew what I was thinking. Since arriving in Lorien, I have had several such conversations with the Lady of Light. Though I knew she was not near my house right now or when Gandalf had made his proposition, I was not surprised that she knew about it.

"_My Lady, you know the dwarves don't trust fire elementals. Now Gandalf is asking me to travel and protect the son of the dwarf that tried to kill all of us. How can I do that?" _ I asked. Though I was careful around many of other races, Lady Galadriel was one I respected.

"_Gandalf is right to help Thorin Oakenshield, and you would be too. You knew Oakenshield when you were a child. Experiences may harden people and make them guarded, but base morals and character never changes." _ The Lady said and I sighed.

"_I was very young then and I doubt he remembers me. It's been almost seventy years." _I said, "_Besides, even if I left now, I would not make it there in time."_ I could tell she saw through my thin excuse to the fear underneath.

_"You would not have to tell him who or what you are until you believed the time was right. It would be wise for you to go. You have been hiding long enough."_ She said and then was quiet. I sighed, knowing she was right. _"Fine, I will go."_ I said resignedly. With that I got up and went back to my cottage to pack, knowing I had a long journey ahead of me. As I packed the memory that I had kept down since The Lady had mentioned my childhood contact with Oakenshield came to the surface and I went back sixty-seven years earlier:

*** Flash Back***

I was nine years old and with my younger brother picking berries for a pie that our mother had promised to bake. It was mid-afternoon when Joren turned to me and said, "Farren we should get back. Mother will not like us being so close to the mountain."

In truth we were about half a mile from it, but I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell me you don't seriously believe those silly stories about the dwarves stealing children. Those older boys were just trying to scare you." I say. "But we should still go. Mother will be worried." Joren said sounding scared.

I looked at him, feeling very annoyed. "Fine go back if you are scared, but I am staying! There is a good patch of berries a little farther on. I will be back before dinner." I said and with that I turned and started walking away, I was nine after all and could take care of myself!

After a few steps I turned and looked back, but Joren was already out of sight. Upon reaching the berry patch, I began to work not thinking about my surroundings or the time. We had always been safe here, why should I be scared. When I finally looked up, I noticed it was getting late and if I did not head back now I would not reach home before dark. I was not many paces away from the berry patch when I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around but saw no one and put it down to the stories that the older boys had been telling making me jumpy. Suddenly I heard a growling sound like a wolf and heard something moving in the bushes behind me.

When I turned I saw a nightmare! A giant black Warg came out of the bushes and astride it was a large orc. The orc grinned at me evilly and I dropped my basket of berries and started to run. I had not run far when I ran into another orc. It stepped out of the bushes and grabbed me and picked me up. "Well what have we here? A young elfling?" it asked in common speech.

I screamed and lashed out with the small dagger that my father insisted I carry with me when I went into the woods. I cut the orc on the hand and it dropped me on my backside. I scurried backward away from them on my hands. Looking up at their horrible misshapen faces, pointed teeth and yellow eyes, I felt completely terrified. "You're going to pay for that elfling." The one I had cut said and grabbed me again.

I struggled in its grasp and tried to cut it again. But this time it caught my arm and took the dagger away from me. It then pulled out a vicious looking dagger of its own. I screamed again, louder, and kicked it. The orc cursed in its foul language and threw me to the ground. It then swiped at me with its dagger and I threw my left arm up to protect myself. The orc cut a jagged wound into the back of my forearm and I cried out in pain. The orcs laughed at my cry of pain and tried to grab me again but I kicked and bit them and threw a flash of fire in their faces, causing them to back off, suddenly blinded by the flash. I used this chance to try and run again. But they started to chase me and I knew that they were going to catch me. I screamed one more time, hoping that someone would hear me.

Suddenly I heard heavy footsteps running toward me and a man I did not recognize jumped out of the bushes ahead of me with a sword in his hand. "Get down!" he yelled and grabbed me by the shoulders, with the hand that did not hold the sword, and pushed me down onto my face.

He then fought off both of the orcs, killing the Warg and its rider and chasing the other one off. Then turning he asked "Are you all right?" and put a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed when he touched me and scrambled away slightly. He sheathed his sword and put both hands up in front of him, palms outward. "It's alright, I am not going to hurt you." He said gently and I got my first good look at him.

He was a tall dwarf man with long, dark, brown hair, a shorter beard, which was pulled together in a braid in the front hanging from his chin, and bright blue eyes. He was still young by dwarf standards, but I knew that he had to be older than myself. "Are you alright?" he asked again.

I looked at him with tears starting to fall down my face, "He cut my arm." I said starting to cry.

He walked over and slowly sat down in front of me. "Here, let me see it." He said gently and I gave him my arm. He looked at it, then took out a flask of water and a few bandages and proceeded to clean and dress the wound.

I looked at him while he tended to my arm and asked curiously "What's your name?"

He looked at me and smiled "My name is Thorin." He replied, "What's yours and what are you doing in these woods all alone?" he asked back.

"I'm Farren. I was picking berries for a pie. My brother went back before me." I answered.

Thorin nodded, then got up and bent over to help me to my feet. With his back to the trail, he did not see the other orc come back. I saw it and screamed, "Look out!" and threw a large ball of fire over his shoulder and hitting the orc in the chest, killing it.

"Whoa!" Thorin yelled and dived to the side to avoid the fire.

I staggered, suddenly weakened, as I did not have full control over my element yet and the act of throwing that much fire left me very weak. I fell to my hands and knees, my sight blurry and short of breath.

"You're an elemental." He said sounding surprised.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, my head leaning on my hands. "Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, lucky for you dwarves are very resistant to fire." He replied. Then noticing the way I was almost lying on the ground, he asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "I do not have full control over my element yet. I do not feel so good." I said. Then I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes.

"No, you can't go to sleep." He said as he walked over and picked me up in his arms. "You need to tell me how to get to your home."

I just nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder, and he walked back through the bushes to a waiting pony. He then put me on the pony and climbed up behind me and I tried to stay awake as I directed him to our village.

As we rode into the village, someone went and told my parents, who came running out. "Farren!" I heard my mother scream.

"Mama!" I called back starting to cry again.

"Prince Thorin!" one of the elders addressed Thorin and I looked at him in shock.

_ "Prince!"_ I thought.

"What happened?" my father asked.

"Your daughter was attacked by two orcs in the woods. I heard her scream and went to help." Thorin explained handing me down to my parents.

"Thank you!" Mother said tearfully.

"You have a very brave little girl. She saved my life. She saw the other orc come back, threw a large ball of fire at it and killed it. But for some reason has been very weak ever since." Thorin told my parents.

One of our village healers came up and looked at me. "She is just exhausted. Being not in full control of her element and throwing that much fire suddenly has exhausted her completely. She will need a few days' rest. But should be fine." The healer said and then looking at my arm said that it should be fine as well. Thorin nodded and the last I saw of him he was talking to one of the village elders as my mother carried me home.

*** end Flash Back***

I came out of the memory and rubbed the long, thin scar on my arm, the only trace left of that day other than memory. _"Would he remember me? I was only nine and have changed a lot since then."_ I thought.

Since that time I had gained full control of my element and had perfected my façade. Looking at me you could almost believe I was an elf, though I could mot imitate the pointed ears and I was too short. I only stood about five foot. But no one would guess I was an elemental unless I used my talent in front of them. I shook my head, I need to get going. So, after gathering everything I needed and storing the plants and herbs I had gathered, I headed out to the lean-to and saddled my black pony. Then I set out for the Shire, hoping to make it here at least in time to follow at a safe distance until I was ready to reveal myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, I made good time, considering I had to pass so close to Moria. I shivered at the thought of catching the attention of the orcs that lived there. I had once fallen into Goblin Town, but from the tales I had heard, Moria was far worse. Though I was not in a hurry to face the Goblin King again. I traveled mostly by day and made it to the Shire early on the morning after I was asked to arrive. I was just resting my pony and contemplating what to do next when I saw the door of the hobbit hole I was supposed to have gone to, fly open and out ran a hobbit. He was dressed as if he was heading on a trip and had a log strip of parchment trailing from his hand.

"Oy, Mister Bilbo, where are you off to?" Someone shouted at the running hobbit.

"I can't stop, I'm late." Bilbo, so I gathered his name was, answered.

"Late for what?" the first person yelled back.

"I'm going on an adventure!" was the answer and I decided that I should follow him, as he would probably be part of the company I was supposed to join. I had been to Hobbiton several times, as the Tower Hills were close, just to the west, and a hobbit from here going on an adventure was very rare and frowned upon.

I followed the small hobbit, at a safe distance, until we came to some sparse woods. Up ahead I could see a company of dwarves and I hid myself in some bushes and watched.

"Wait! Wait!" The hobbit yelled and the company halted.

I could see Thorin Oakenshield at the head turn and shake his head, disbelieving that the hobbit was actually there. He had not changed much in the over sixty years since I had seen him last, except a few gray hairs now showing in his long hair. His beard was shorter though, not having the braid in front anymore. I wondered at this, as most dwarves proudly sported exceptionally long beards.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said waving the parchment proudly.

He then handed it to an older dwarf who took out a monocle and looked at it. The dwarf then smiled at Bilbo and said, "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

After a few cheers were heard, Oakenshield said, "Give him a pony."

This seemed to distress the poor hobbit, who started to insist that he could keep up on foot. But any protests he would have continued to make were cut off when he was lifted up by two younger dwarves and set on a small pony. I could not help but chuckle a little to myself, as I could tell by watching him that he had never been on one before.

The next several days, tracking the company was fairly easy. With the good weather and dry roads, I did not need to keep them in sight and fell back by a couple of miles so I would not be seen. One night they camped in a clearing on the top of large bluff. I ground tied my pony and climbed a tree to observe them and the outlying area. As I observed them, I overheard a conversation between Gandalf and Oakenshield.

"Well you won the bet on whether or not the hobbit would show." Thorin said and I smiled.

_ "Only a fool would bet against a wizard."_ I thought with a shake of my head.

"But where is this fifteenth member of our company you talked me in to allowing?" Thorin asked.

"Whether or not that one shows is anyone's guess." Gandalf replied and I had to smile again, smugly.

It was nice to know that after ten years I could still keep a wizard as wise as him guessing. Thorin snorted at this and then walked away and settled against a boulder to the left of the fire and appeared to doze off. After this they all seemed to doze off one by one. All except for two young dwarves, who remained by the fire obviously taking the first watch.

As I climbed down the tree to seek my own rest a familiar scream reached my ears. Orcs! I could feel the hate that I felt for that despicable life form fill me. I quietly worked my way through the forest, toward the sound. Finally I could hear the distinct sound of a warg crashing through the bushes and I climbed a tree, so that I would be above it when it passed. I then pulled out my bow and notched an arrow. This had to be clean and quiet, otherwise the dwarves would be roused and I would be discovered. I was not ready to reveal myself just yet. Seconds later I could see the warg and its rider. I aimed my bow and concentrated on the arrow head, channeling my fire talent. If this was done right, the arrow would pass right through the warg's head like a hot knife through butter. The arrow head began to glow slightly and as the warg and rider passed beneath me, I shot the arrow. It hit the warg right behind its ear, killing it instantly, with only a slight yelp, and throwing the orc to the ground. I leapt from the tree and drew my twin short swords and decapitated the orc before it knew what had happened. Then I stood and listened to see if any more orcs were around or if the dwarves had heard me. But all was quiet and now I had a decision about what to with the bodies. Then, with a smug smile, I decided to leave them where they were. Just a little present for the dwarves when they woke. I laughed at myself as I went back to my camp and wrapped up in my cloak to sleep. I rarely carried a bedroll, as my cloak and talent were sufficient enough to keep me warm.

In the morning, I was up and moving early. I needed to clear any signs of my having been there, then I needed to hide as I had circled around in front of the company last night. I had shortly hidden myself when I heard them coming.

"I am telling you, I heard something out here last night and it was not an orc!" said one of the younger dwarves, he had shoulder length dark brown hair and just stubble on his chin. Judging by the absence of a beard, he was even younger than I was, and I was only approaching eighty.

"Kili, enough!" Thorin admonished and the younger dwarf quieted with a glare at the back of Thorin's head.

I left my pony tied and followed them. Keeping to the trees and being as quiet as possible. I wanted to see what they thought of the little gift I had left them. I knew I was showing off, and it was completely unnecessary, but I could not help it. These dwarves seemed so self-assured it would do them good to put them on their guard a little. I did not have long to wait, they came upon my kill very quickly. Thorin called a halt and they got down and examined the warg and orc.

"I told you I heard something!" the younger dwarf, Kili said.

"Quiet Kili! We are obviously not alone." Thorin said looking around.

I shrank back against the trunk of the large tree I was in, thanking the Valar for the elven cloak that the elves of Lorien had gifted me. Thorin's eyes passed right over me.

"Someone knew what they were doing, to kill an orc and a warg this cleanly. They have not been dead long either, most likely killed last night." Said a large dwarf, his head was bald on top but had long brown hair growing out the sides. He was covered in tattoos and had more weapons than I could count.

"Dwalin." Thorin said, addressing the large dwarf, "Take Fili and Bofur and scout the area. Make sure we are not being followed." Dwalin nodded and set out into the woods with a young dwarf with blond hair and another dwarf with brown hair and a weird hat.

Blondie and Mr. Weird Hat passed right underneath me and did not even look up. I shook my head, someone needed to tell them that not all enemies were going to be on the ground. After they had passed a short distance, I turned my attention into what was being said by Gandalf.

"What makes you think we are being followed?" He asked.

"I thought I saw a rider on a black pony a couple of mornings past. Looked like they were tracking us, but I have not seen them since." Thorin said and I cursed myself.

I thought I had been careful, but Thorin was more observant than I had figured. He had seen me before I had dropped back. Gandalf looked thoughtful and scanned the trees around the path. His eyes settled on me for a minute and I was not sure if he could actually see me, but then an small smirk flitted across his face and I had the distinct feeling that he knew I was there.

The large dwarf, Dwalin if I heard right, Blondie and Mr. Weird Hat came back. "There was no signs that we could see." Dwalin said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine, let's move on but everyone stay on your guard." Thorin said and the company rode away.

I waited until they were well out of sight then climbed down and went and got my pony. I waited until I was sure they were a few miles ahead and then followed. My mistake was presuming the weather would stay nice. Within a few hours rain clouds began to gather and the rain came down in sheets. I lost their trail and had to guess which way they headed. I cursed myself for my carelessness and the weather in general. The rain stopped somewhere around nightfall and I hoped I could catch their trail by the moonlight. Finally I found their trail but could tell they were farther ahead than I had wanted. Knowing it was useless to keep going I stopped and rested for a few hours. A couple of hours before sunrise I was tracking again and as the sun rose I knew I was getting close. Finally I came upon what looked to be their camp, situated around a ruined farm house, but it looked like it had been abandoned in a hurry.

As I followed their tracks into the nearby woods I came upon what looked to be trolls turned to stone and then I heard voices nearby. I circled out of the woods and found where they had left their ponies and left mine nearby. They were investigating a troll hoard and I figured out what had happened during the night. They had come upon some trolls and delayed them until sunrise. Suddenly a loud voice came calling through the woods and I hid as a sleigh being pulled by what looked to be rabbits flew passed.

The driver was yelling insanely, "THIEVES! FIRE! MURDERERS! GANDALF!"

Gandalf stepped out and said in relief, "Radagast! Radagast the Brown everyone."

I rolled my eyes, having met this peculiar wizard before and knew him to be harmless. I settled behind a thick bush to watch and wait as the wizards moved a distance away to talk.

Shortly after a howl could be heard and Bilbo asked "Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

Mr. Weird Hat answered "No that was no wolf."

And just as he answered a warg launched itself into the clearing. It launched itself at Thorin, who killed it with a slice of his sword, then another came from behind him as he struggled to extract his sword from the corpse. Kili shot it with an arrow and Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg Scouts! Which means and orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said, finally getting his sword free.

"Orc Pack?!" Bilbo asked obviously frightened.

Gandalf charged back into the clearing and yelled at Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one!" Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled again.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin said again, starting to look worried, "What in Durin's name is going on?" He asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf answered.

"We need to get out of here!" Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They've bolted!" said the youngest dwarf by far. Upon hearing this I cursed and ran back to where I had left my pony, but when I got there she was gone to!

I let loose a string of curses, in a language that only elementals knew, that would have had my mother threatening to cleanse my mouth. At least the only thing on the pony was her saddle and bridle. I still had my pack and weapons. I headed back toward the clearing, figuring it was time to let them know I was here. Just as I was entering the woods again, Radagast and his rabbit-pulled sleigh flew past me. He was obviously trying to lead the orcs away. I waited until I saw the company break cover and followed at a distance.

After a few turns,_ "Honestly what was Radagast doing, could he not lead them in a straight line** away**!"_ I thought, I figured out where Gandalf was leading the company.

The hidden path into Rivendell was around here. I headed toward the path jumping behind boulders and trees, trying not to be seen by the orcs and wargs chasing Radagast. Finally I reached a boulder close to the entrance about the same time as the company. I looked up and could see wargs and orcs all around the clearing the entrance stood in.

"We're surrounded!" I heard one of the dwarves yell.

I did not have time to concentrate on what they were saying as an orc and warg charged me in that moment. I slew the warg quickly with an arrow and then drew my dual sword and made quick work of the orc. I then looked over the boulder trying to judge when would be a good time to break for the path.

That was when I saw the young dwarf Kili shooting at the orcs with his bow, but he apparently did not notice the rider less warg coming up behind him. I launched myself over the boulder and fired an arrow, it went straight through the wargs skull. Kili turned as the warg fell behind him.

"Watch you back kid!" I yelled as I ran toward him, firing and killing another warg that had come up behind him.

We then stood shoulder-to-shoulder firing as we heard Gandalf yell, "This way, you fools!" I looked over my shoulder at the dwarves disappearing into the entrance of the path.

"Go kid! I will cover you!" I yelled at Kili.

"Not a chance! There is no way I am leaving a woman out here alone!" he answered.

I rolled my eyes and was about to answer back. "Both of you run!" this came from Thorin, who had noticed I was there.

Kili and I looked at each other, then turned and ran for the passage. I jumped and slid down into the cave, landing at Gandalf's feet. He bent down and helped me up with a smile.

"I was wondering when you would join us." He said.

I smiled back and answered quietly, "Something tells me you knew I was here the whole time."

"And who in Durin's name are you, girl?" Thorin asked angrily from behind me.

I turned and faced him and was surprised by the fact that he was taller than me. Sure he seemed tall when I was a kid, but this was ridiculous. "The name's Farren." I said. He looked at me for a minute but it was obvious that he did not remember me.

Everyone turned when a horn was heard from above. I prayed that they did not know that it was not an orc horn. Suddenly a dead orc tumbled down into the cave. Thorin bent over it and pulled the arrow out of its throat.

"Elves!" he spat throwing the arrow aside as if had burned him.

"I cannot see where the path leads, should we follow it?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it of course!" said Mr. Weird Hat, I still did not know his name.

As everyone moved toward the passage, I heard Gandalf say, "I think that would be wise."

And I raised my eyebrows at him. He just smirked at me and put a finger to his lips. I just shook my head at him, knowing what was about to happen. The path twisted and turned, with high rock walls on either side, until it opened to reveal a beautiful valley with a river flowing through. The buildings set next to the river were unmistakably elven and I heard Thorin slam the end of his ax against the stone of the path.

"The Valley of Imladris," I heard Gandalf say from behind me, "but in the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was so long in posting. I just saw BOFA and was completely emotionally dead and could not write for a while!**

**I should also say I own noting other than my OC and original ideas. Everything else belongs to the genius of Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

**Again I would ask for reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

><p>As I had anticipated, Thorin started to argue with Gandalf about being here at all. He actually had the gall to outright accuse Gandalf of deceiving him and that the elves were the "enemy".<p>

"You could always go back to the orcs." I muttered to myself, shaking my head at how stubborn and unreasonable Thorin was being.

"What did you say!" Thorin demanded and I figured that right now I needed to stay in his good graces.

"Nothing." I said with a smile and he glared at me.

When he turned away I rolled my eyes and turned to follow Gandalf as he led the company down the path toward the buildings. I had been to Rivendell before but the beauty of the valley never ceased to amaze me. As we reached a stone courtyard we were greeted by Lindir, Lord Elrond's steward. A tall elf with dark brown hair and eyes. Gandalf had asked him to see Lord Elrond and Lindir was answering, something about Lord Elrond not being here, when he spotted me and raised his eyebrows. I subtly placed a finger to my lips and shook my head. Thankfully Lindir seemed to get the message. Suddenly a horn sounded behind us, and a large company on horseback came thundering up the walkway behind us. To my surprise, and annoyance, Thorin grabbed my arm and I found myself thrust into the middle of the company standing next to the hobbit. As if I could not protect myself, as the elves encircled the company. I could not help but smile, as I could tell that the elves where just having a little fun with the dwarves.

Lord Elrond dismounted and greeted Gandalf, explaining that they had been hunting an orc pack near the secret passage. "Strange for orcs to be so near our borders, something or someone has drawn them close."

Gandalf smiled and answered, "Ah, well that may have been us." And Thorin stepped out of the group.

" Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond said.

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin answered.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said.

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Thorin said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at his rudeness.

Honestly the manners of dwarves. At this moment Lord Elrond happened to glance over Thorin's shoulder and caught sight of me. But unlike with Lindir, I did not have the chance to warn him.

"_Farren, what a surprise to see you away from Lothlorien! I did not expect to see you in the company of dwarves. Especially this particular company of dwarves."_ Elrond said in elfish upon seeing me.

Thorin turned and stared at me, since Elrond had said my name. I sighed,_ "Well there was no way I was going to avoid this the whole time we were here." _I thought.

And from the look on Thorin's face I was going to have to answer questions later. I placed my hand on my chest and gave a slight bow to Lord Elrond. "_My Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again. As for being here and in this company, all I can say is it is foolish and pointless to argue with wizards," _I answered in elfish then glanced at Thorin and smirked, "_Though some have yet to learn that."_

Elrond returned my smirk and then invited the dwarves to dinner, in elfish of course. This caused a stir among the dwarves with Gloin being the loudest, shouting out "Does he gives us insult?"

To which Gandalf replied, rather tiredly to my ears, "No Master Gloin, He is offering you food."

After dinner, which turned out to be another horrible display of dwarfish manners, Gandalf and I walked in one of the gardens. "I was not sure you would actually show." Gandalf said.

I sighed, "Yes, well you were not the only one to convince me to come. One does not argue with the Lady of…" I was saying when Gandalf cleared his throat, interrupting me. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking behind us.

I turned and there stood Thorin. "Well, since we now have time, I have a few questions for you, girl." Thorin said not at all sounding happy. "For starters, who are you?" he asked.

Gandalf answered before I could, "Thorin, this is the fifteenth member of the company I told you about. This is Farren F…." I interrupted him before he could go any farther.

"Just Farren." I said and Thorin raised his eyebrows at the interruption.

"No surname?" he asked.

"Among my people, surnames are earned. For one of us to tell it to an outsider, is a sign of trust and respect." I answered.

"And you don't think I am worthy of trust or respect." Thorin said in a tone that told me that I was treading on thin ice.

But he did not intimidate me, I had seen worse than him. "I don't know about trust yet. As for respect, that is earned and you were very disrespectful to Lord Elrond earlier. We will have to see if you earn either from me!" I answered looking him directly in the eye.

"What are you? A small elf?" Thorin asked, irritated at my answer.

"Do I look like an elf to you? What I am is not your concern. The only thing you need to know is that I am able to do the job I am contracted for." I answered.

I kept eye contact with him, determined not to be the first to look away. "We don't need a young girl on this quest that cannot protect herself. You will slow us down and be a distraction!" Thorin said archly.

I could feel my temper rising at this insult. "No, but you can use a young boy who can shoot an arrow but does not know how to watch his back. Or two others who obviously do not know how to look up. Had I been an orc, the young blond one and the one in the funny hat would be dead, as they passed right under the tree I was in. Not all your enemies will be on the ground." I said then I stepped up to him, nearly in his face, "Listen closely, Oakenshield. I am going whether you want me to or not! Your home was not the only one destroyed by Smaug!"

We stared at each other for a few more minutes, a battle of wills that neither of us were willing to lose. Finally, Gandalf broke the stalemate, "Thorin, Farren is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She has a lot to offer." He said.

Thorin sneered at me "I will not be responsible for her fate!" he said.

"No one asked you to be!" I snapped back.

Gandalf cleared his throat and sighed, "I am hoping you two will get along better. It's going to be a long journey." He said.

"Fine." I said and turned to Gandalf. "Since we are going to be here for a little while. I am going to enjoy a nice bed and a good bath. It's going to be a while before we have either again." I said with a nod to Gandalf and took my leave. But upon passing by Thorin, I just could not pass up a parting shot at his arrogance.

I sniffed and said, looking right at him, "I am not the only one who should consider a good bath!" Thorin's jaw dropped at the insult and he glared at me. I smiled and left before he had the chance to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Thorin POV*****

"I am not the only one who should consider a good bath!" Farren said and Thorin felt his jaw drop at the implied insult.

He glared at the girl in front of him, but all she did was give him a tight smile and leave. How dare a mere slip of a girl, as she was probably barely of age, insult him! It was bad enough hearing the Halfling say almost the same thing to the trolls about his company, but at least he was trying to get them out of that ridiculous situation!

"You had better know what you are doing." Thorin growled as he turned back to Gandalf, "I don't need disrespectful young girls on this journey that can neither fight nor fend for themselves! It's bad enough that you want that Halfling along!"

Gandalf sighed, "Bilbo and Farren will prove useful. And I would warn you against judging by appearances. There is more to Bilbo than meets the eye and Farren is older and more experienced in these matters than you think." He replied and then took his leave.

Thorin stood there thinking over the wizards words. "_There is more to Bilbo than meets the eye."_ _ "We will see about that," _Thorin thought.

"_Farren is older and more experienced in these matters than you think." _ As Thorin thought about this statement, the face of the girl came to mind.

With her dark gold eyes, almost the color of fire, and dark red hair she barely looked of age. But considering he could not place her race, that could be misleading. At least he was pretty sure she was not an elf, as she was too short and she did not have pointed ears. Seeing those dark gold eyes in his memory again, eyes that spoke of years of hurt and anger, he could not shake the feeling that came over him suddenly that he had met her before. Thorin shook his head at the feeling, but decided to keep an eye on the girl anyway. If he had met her before then the memory of when would come to him. As of now he had no time to allow her to take up anymore of his thoughts. Though he would take her idea and enjoy a bath before he went and spoke to that infernal elf lord, Elrond, about his map. If he remembered right some of his company spotted some large fountains that would be a good enough place to bathe.

*****Farren POV*****

"Of all the arrogant, proud, idiotic, egotistic, pig-headed ARRRRGG!" I raged to myself as I threw my bag down in the room that Lindir had shown me to.

I could not believe this was the man I had had a crush on for so many years. Sure he saved my life that once, but if I had known this was his true personality I would have put my attentions on a more worthy person. I paced around my room, muttering in the elemental and elven language. While trying to calm my temper I did not hear someone come in the room until I heard a small, musical laugh behind me. I turned suddenly, ready to give the intruder a piece of my mind, when I saw Arwen standing there. She had much the same look as her father, Lord Elrond. Tall and lithe with fair skin, long dark brown hair and eyes.

"You look in a good mood." She said with a smile.

Seeing some of the dwarves walking past outside the door I answered back in elfish, "_Well, I will never understand how Gandalf talked me into traveling with stubborn dwarves!"_

Arwen just laughed. "_Oh you can laugh now! Just wait until you meet their leader! A more stubborn, arrogant person I have never met!" _ I snapped.

Arwen just smiled and shook her head at me. "_Well, I am happy you are here, no matter who brought you. My brothers will be happy to see you as well. We have not seen you since the last time we visited Lothlorien."_ Arwen said.

I smiled at my friend, forgetting my bad temper for the moment. Arwen was one of the few people who could calm me down from such a temper. "_I have missed you all too, Mellon. Where are those brothers of yours, anyway? I seem to remember a little prank they played on me the last time you all visited your grandmother. I am in need of a little payback in the short time I am here." _ I said.

Arwen laughed and replied "_They are in the practice fields next to the river. I assume you were about to head to the baths, but they should still be there when you get done. Just control yourself. Father would not be happy if you burned our home down."_

After saying this she left and I took my things to the baths, all the while plotting my little bit of pay back on the twin sons of Elrond and having forgotten, for the moment, my confrontation with Thorin Oakenshield.

I finished with my bath and headed down to the practice fields, where Arwen said I could find her brothers. My little present for them was already prepared and stashed in my quiver. Unfortunately on my way there, I ran into the hobbit and the two younger dwarves in the company.

"Hello." I greeted them uncertainly, but decided that I should introduce myself since we would be traveling together. "Farren, at your service." I said with a slight bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the hobbit replied.

One of the dwarves, the archer that I already knew as Kili, stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Kili and the is my older brother Fili."

Kili had brown hair and eyes and what could barely be called a beard. Fili, being the one that had walk right under the tree I was in, was the exact opposite with blond hair, blue eyes and a braided mustache.

"I guess I should thank you for getting me out of that tight spot earlier." Kili said with a smile.

_ "Hmmm this one thinks myself to be quite the charmer. Best watch out for him."_ I thought but said, "You should learn to watch your back. Don't want to end up Warg food."His older brother started to snicker at this as Kili blushed.

"So you speak elfish. Have you been here before?" Bilbo asked following me as I stated walking again.

"Yes, I have been to Rivendell a couple of times and am very well acquainted with the language and with Lord Elrond and his children." I answered.

I kept walking but noticed that they were still following me and stopped. I turned then and asked, "Is there a particular reason you three are still following me?"

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably and did not answer, but Kili had no such qualms. "We are bored and uncle is in another meeting with Elrond and Gandalf. So we decided to look around. Then we ran into you." He said as if it were quite obvious.

"You look like you are in a hurry to get somewhere. You are not leaving are you?" Fili asked.

Before I could answer Kili jumped in, "We heard that Gandalf wants you as part of the company. Where are you going?"

I sighed and answered, "Unless you three want trouble with Oakenshield, I suggest you don't follow."

Fili then got a very serious look on his face and said, "You are not planning to do something to uncle, are you? Because if you are…"

I cut him off, "No. No. No. I am just saying this because what I am about to do he probably won't approve of. He does not strike me as one to approve of … pranks." I smile on the last word and notice identical mischievous smiles come to the young dwarves faces, while Bilbo suddenly got a very nervous expression on his.

"Well lads I am just going to … yeah." He said and darted off.

I laughed a little at this and then turned to Fili and Kili.

"Who are we pranking?" Kili asked excitedly.

"We?" I asked.

"Come on, please. We are bored stiff. Let us come along." Fili nearly begged.

I shook my head at them and their enthusiasm._ "Maybe this quest won't be so bad after all."_ I thought liking the idea that I had just made two new friends.

"Fine, just be quiet." I replied.

"So who are you planning on pranking?" Kili asked quietly.

I smirked and answered, "Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's twin sons. I owe them a little comeuppance and since we are here it seemed like the perfect time."

The mischievous smiles that were on their faces became positively evil, as if pranking elves was the best thing that could have happened.

"What are you going to do?" Fili asked with a chuckle.

In response I lifted the little pouch out of my quiver and waved it under their noses. "Oh that reeks!" The both said and covered their noses.

"Oh it will stink even more when it is all over them!" I said evilly. I put the pouch, which contained some herbs, berries and various other plants and a little water all heated together with my talent, back in my quiver.

We arrived at the practice fields next to the river and I motioned for Fili and Kili to hide. Then I climbed a tree and sure enough there were the brothers. They were so absorbed in their sparring that they took no notice of their surroundings. I smirked and drew out an arrow and tied the pouch carefully to it. The I notched the arrow to my bow and waited. Finally they separated and I fired. The arrow hit the ground between them and a noxious, green plum erupted covering both of them.

"What in the…Oh, what is that smell?!" I heard Elladan yell.

"Who did this?!" Elrohir yelled coughing and I burst out laughing.

The brothers looked toward the trees and yelled at the same time "FARREN!" I dropped out of the tree and landed next to the dwarf brothers, who were rolling with laughter, and pulled them to their feet.

"Time to run." I said as I pointed at the very angry elves headed our way and we took off.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of us ran back toward the buildings, laughing at the looks on Elladan and Elrohir's faces. Unfortunately, as we rounded the buildings, we came face-to-face with Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

Seeing the grins on our faces, Elrond sighed and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

I was about to answer when, to my dismay, Thorin walked up looking for Fili and Kili. "Where have you two been?" he asked in an angry tone, but glaring at me.

"Just getting to know the newest member of the company, Uncle." Kili said as innocently as possible. Thorin just crossed his arms and gave him a disbelieving look.

Just then the wind shifted and, from the smell, I could tell that our pursuers were catching up. "Well, if you gentlemen don't mind, I think the three of us should make ourselves as scarce as possible at the moment." I said starting to walk around them.

"Why?" Elrond started to ask.

"Oh, believe me my Lord Elrond. You will know the answer to that in a few minutes." I said with a grin and ran off just as his sons came in to view. The last thing I heard as we entered the building was Elrond's exasperated groan.

Night had fallen and I was taking one last walk in the gardens. I did not acknowledge Gandalf when he joined me.

He shook his head at me and said, "It's certainly been a long time since I saw Lord Elrond that done with both yours and his son's antics."

I snorted at him and replied, "That was nothing. I was merely teaching them a little lesson."

"And what lesson might that be?" Said a voice behind them, I closed my eyes and sighed.

Then I turned and looked at Oakenshield, who had just entered the garden. "A simple one really, one you would understand. What goes around comes around and if you mess with me, I always get my revenge!" I answered looking him steadily in the eye.

He took a couple of steps toward me and asked in a threatening tone of voice. "Is that a warning?"

I simply smiled at him, secretly pleased that I was able to get under his skin a little, and answered, "No, it's a promise."

Thorin continued to glare at me and it took all my self-control not to squirm under the intense gaze. "Well, whatever you want to call it. Leave Fili and Kili out of it! They are young and impressionable. I don't want you leading them into trouble." He said and I just laughed at him.

"Those two," I said, continuing to snicker, "I have a feeling they find enough trouble without _my_ help."

Thorin just glared and me and said, "I don't care what you think. You have been warned." He stepped closer and said in a firm voice, "While you are traveling with this company you will do as I tell you to!" He then turned and stomped back out of the garden.

After he left I turned to Gandalf, "What am I doing here, Gandalf?" I asked angry about the way Oakenshield had just spoken to me. "He obviously does not want me here. It would probably be better if I went on ahead. I am best on my own anyway." I said.

Gandalf sighed, "Just give him a chance. He is very loyal to his family and friends, but not very open to change or outsiders." He said "You can't leave yet. I believe you need to travel with this company."

I looked at him in surprise and asked, "Why? I can help them just as well by meeting up with them at the mountain and save all of us a lot of frustration. Why are you so insistent that I travel with them?"

Gandalf sighed, "Fire and Stone. Have you forgotten about your people's prophesy?" he asked, then he began to recite the prophesy that I knew by heart:

_In the third age a child of fire will be born._

_They will be a light of hope and a bringer_

_Of fire to their people. They will find the _

_Other half of their soul in the child of stone._

_But hardship and woe will be their path_

_Until the chiefest and greatest of calamities is slain._

_But to bring love and peace to the lives of _

_Many the child of fire must be ready to _

_Sacrifice their own..._

I cut him off before he could finish and glared at him, "Don't you quote that thing to me! I am **_not_** the child of fire spoken of in that prophesy!" I snapped

"Farren." He tried to argue.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Fine, I will leave it be for the time being, but I have one request for you though." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I will be telling the dwarves that they need to leave at daybreak and I know the elves of Lothlorien gifted you an elfish cloak. I am asking you leave it here and where your regular one. It would not help in earning the dwarves trust if you disappear on a moment's notice." He explained.

"Fine." I sighed, as I knew that agreeing would be the only way to get him to leave me alone at the moment and not looking him in the eye as I did not want him guessing what I was planning.

I turned and headed back toward my room when, but before I left the garden Gandalf called out, "Farren, promise me you will give them a chance." I shook my head and left without answering.

I woke about four hours before dawn and began packing. I remembered Gandalf's request and left my elfish cloak in my room, I knew that I would be back at some point to reclaim it and also, if Gandalf should come to check my room before the others woke up, I did not want to tip him off as to what I was doing by taking it with me. I fingered the small silver pendant around my neck. It a small circle of silver with a tiny, round amethyst set in the middle. It was a family heirloom that my mother had given to me when I left the tower hills, to keep me safe she said. It had saved my life more than once and I considered using it for what I was about to do but decided against it, as it seemed a waste of the limited magic that the pendant contained. I did not want to have to wait for the magic to return to it and risk a more dangerous situation.

I placed my small pack on my back and through my regular black cloak over it and quietly left the room. If I was lucky, I could get a head start on the company and not have to worry about traveling with them, no matter what Gandalf thought about that stupid prophesy.

I quietly made my way past the common room where the dwarves where sleeping and made it to the trail and was just about to the bridge over the river when a voice behind me called, "Just where do you think you are going?"

I turned and sighed as I looked at Thorin Oakenshield. "I figured I would travel on ahead and save us all a lot of frustration, see as you obviously don't want me here and I do better on my own." I said.

Thorin looked at me and sighed, "As a favor to Gandalf I have agreed to let you be a part of this company. You will travel with us." He said in a voice that brokered no arguments.

"And if I do not want to?" I asked.

He glared at me and said, "I am not going to argue this with you. Don't be foolish, the wilds are no place to be traveling alone." I ground my teeth at his logic and knew that I had no good argument against what he had said, and now that he had caught me there was no way he was going to let me leave on my own. That I could see in his face clearly. So I sighed and let him win, this time.


	7. Chapter 7

I reluctantly followed Thorin back to the common room and waited while he woke the rest of the company. I was not happy that he had spoiled my plans, as I had hoped to be a couple of miles ahead of them for the rest of the journey.

"Miss." A kind voice said breaking me out of my angry thoughts.

I turned and found an older dwarf with a long white beard standing next to me. "Balin, at your service." He introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Farren, at yours." I said returning his bow, "What can I help you with Master Balin?" I asked.

"Well, since you will be joining us for the journey, there is a little bit of paperwork that needs to be taken care of." He said reaching inside his coat.

"Paperwork?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, just a small contract explaining everything from compensation for time spent to funeral arrangements." He explained handing me, in fact, quite a long contract.

I took a few minutes and read through it quickly, then handed it back to him unsigned. "There will be no need for that." I replied to his questioning look.

"You do not sign it, you will not get paid." Thorin said, having come up behind us when he saw Balin hand me the contract.

I turned and looked at him. "As is the way of my people, should I die, just place me on a funeral pyre and set fire to it. As for getting paid, keep it. I have no want or need for gold. I go on this quest purely for my own reasons and money is not one of them." I said in a flat voice.

"And what might those reasons be?" Thorin asked.

"That is my business, not yours. Suffice it to say, they will not endanger any of this company." I replied then turned and walked away.

I walked outside and waited for the others to be ready to leave. As I waited, I noticed the sun starting to rise and a flash of white, out of the corner of my eye, caught my attention. I turned and saw four people meeting in an open pavilion a little above me. Creeping a little closer I recognized Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. There was another wizard there dressed in white, whom I could only assume was Saruman the White.

"If they had come to me I would have saved them the disappointment." Saruman was saying and I knew they were talking about the company.

"_Oh No!"_ I thought and ran back toward the common room where the dwarves were still packing.

"We need to leave NOW!" I exclaimed as I burst into the room.

Thorin looked at me a little shocked at my entrance and outburst. "Why?" he asked a challengingly.

"The White Council is meeting right now and Saruman the White is here. I think he is going to try and stop you." I explained.

"Are you sure, lass?" Balin asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Balin looked at Thorin and nodded. He nodded back and then waved everyone out the door and we moved quickly up the trail. I remained toward the back, making sure that we were not spotted leaving. I turned to look one more time and noticed that Bilbo had stopped and was looking back at Rivendell longingly.

Up ahead I heard Thorin say, "Be on your guard. We are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on. Master Baggins, Mistress Farren I suggest you keep up!"

I turned and looked at him in askance, but he merely turned his back and followed the other dwarves. "Come on Bilbo, we don't want to anger his _majesty." _ I said sarcastically. Bilbo looked at me and raised his eyebrows at my tone. Then, to my surprise, covered his mouth and snickered a little bit and at that moment I knew that I was going to like this little hobbit. At least I was not going to be the only outsider here.

For the next week, we traveled from sun up to sun down wanting to make sure we put as much distance between ourselves and Rivendell, in case we were pursued. I generally stayed toward the back of the company and walked with Bilbo, as we had become fast friends. He talked for hours on end about his home and garden, friends and family. He was honestly surprised and pleased to hear that I had been through Hobbiton and knew the area, though I did not mention about my people living in the Tower Hills just to the west. Every so often we would have one or more of the dwarves drop back to walk with us and chat. The more frequent ones were the dwarf with the weird hat, whose name I learned was Bofur, a young red haired dwarf named Ori, who I found out was a scribe and not a warrior, Balin sometimes or Kili and Fili, who I kept a close eye on as I learned they were the pranksters of the group. I already had one pair of prankster brothers to contend with.

One night, as we had made camp and were settling in for the night, the conversation turned toward the dragon and what had happened, as Bilbo did not know the whole story. "So the only races that were living around the mountain at the time were the dwarves, of course, men in the city of Dale and the Elves in Mirkwood?" Bilbo asked Balin who had been explaining things to him.

"That's right." Kili answered before Balin could.

"Actually, that's not right." Balin said and Kili looked at him in question

. "There was a race of people that lived in the woods just north of the mountain. They kept to themselves, mainly. A shy race. They traded a little with us but that was the extent of our contact." Balin explained.

"You're talking about the Elementals." Fili cut in.

I was sitting a little bit away from the group, sharpening one of my swords, and froze at his words. Thankfully the darkness covered my reaction and no one was looking my way.

"Yes." Balin answered.

"What were they like?" Bilbo asked.

Balin just shrugged his shoulders. "As I said, they were a shy race and did not have much contact with the world outside their village. Only one of us has every met one of them and actually seen their village." Balin said.

"Who?" Bilbo asked looking around at the rest of the company.

I went back to my sword so as not to reveal my reaction to what they were talking about. "Thorin." Bali answered, "He was riding home through the forest one day and saved the life of a young fire elemental from some orcs."

Bilbo looked over at Thorin as Fili exclaimed, "Really! You saved a fire elemental? I am sure Grandfather was not happy about that seeing as he…"

"Fili!" Thorin cut him off, "You will not talk about that! Balin that was a long time ago and the elementals have only been seen once Smaug's attack. And it was only a small group. They are most likely all dead. So why talk about them." Thorin then got up and walked away into the woods.

I watched him go with the ghost of a smirk on my face, "_If only he knew._" I thought.

When they were sure Thorin was out of earshot Bilbo asked, "What was that all about?"

Balin sighed and told him about King Thrain hunting down and torturing fire elementals. "If a small group of them were seen. Why does Thorin think they are all dead?" Bilbo asked.

Balin sighed and answered, "Because King Thrain was the one that found them and he claimed to have killed all of them, down to the last child."

Even though I was living proof that this was not true, I could not help but be shocked by this bold faced lie. "Balin, Thorin does not want us talking about that. Thrain was not in his right mind when that happened." Dwalin said to his brother and Balin nodded.

He then went back to talking about the mountain and Smaug's attack. I tried not to listen, as this was something I was not keen on reliving. Though I knew that this quest would most likely bring back a lot of bad memories. Memories that were best left in the past. Thorin returned then and told everyone to get some rest as we were setting out at sunrise again.

I fell asleep faster than I thought I thought I would but if I had known how disturbed my subconscious was by the talk and the memories that had tried to surface; I most likely would have volunteered for the first watch:

_I was walking thought the North Forest. How I got there when I had been asleep just moments before with the company around me, I had no clue. I looked around, happy to see my beautiful home once again. Suddenly I heard a sound behind me and saw a warg and orc come out of the bushes and started to chase me. I ran trying to get a way and could not figure out where my weapons had gone. I always had them. Just as I made the decision to turn and face the orc, the scene changed and I was sixteen again and the forest was on fire. "No! I am not reliving this again!" I thought. I could hear the roar of the dragon and more fire encircled me. I was not scared of my element, but I could hear the screams of my family and I ran toward them. But every time I thought I was getting close there was just more fire. I could not find them! I kept hearing their screams of terror and pain, but I could not find them! I could not get to them! I COULD NOT SAVE THEM!_

I woke to a rough hand shaking my shoulder and opened my eyes. "NO!" I screamed and whipped out the dagger I kept in a sheath on my thigh, and brought it to the throat of the being over me. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and I found myself looking up into Thorin's intense blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Thorin POV*****

"You're talking about the Elementals." Fili cut in.

Thorin, who was more concerned about deciding on who was to take the first watch then the hobbits seeming endless questions, had his attention grabbed by Fili's statement. "_The Elementals? Why are they talking about them?" _he thought

. "Yes." Balin answered.

"What were they like?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin waited for Balin's response, but Balin just shrugged his shoulders. "As I said, they were a shy race and did not have much contact with the world outside their village. Only one of us has ever met one of them and actually seen their village." Balin said.

"Who?" Bilbo asked looking around at the rest of the company.

Thorin waited, knowing the answer. "Thorin." Balin answered and Thorin felt all eyes turn to him. "He was riding home through the forest one day and saved the life of a young fire elemental from some orcs."

Bilbo looked over at Thorin as Fili exclaimed, "Really! You saved a fire elemental? I am sure Grandfather was not happy about that seeing as he…"

"Fili!" Thorin cut him off, "You will not talk about that! Balin that was a long time ago and the elementals have only been seen once since Smaug's attack. They are most likely all dead. So why talk about them." Thorin then got up and walked away into the woods.

He walked a short distance, only far enough to where he could no longer hear the conversation. "_Why did Balin have to bring up the Elementals? Opening the door to some of the worst shame in his family." _ Thorin thought.

Fili had been right though, his father had not been happy when he had told him about saving that young girl. For some reason Thrain had a strong mistrust toward the Elementals, Fire Elementals in particular. But while his grandfather had been alive, though stricken with the gold sickness, his father's mistrust had been just something for him to rant about. But after Thror had been killed, Thrain's mistrust became full blown paranoia. He remembered the night that Thrain claimed to have killed the last of the Elementals clearly.

***Flash Back***

Thorin and his father had been leading a large group of dwarf families over the Misty Mountains to the new settlement in the Blue Mountains, when one of Thrain's trusted guards came to him and whispered something in his ear. The demonic smile that came over Thrain's face at that moment had been enough to put fear in Thorin's heart for his father. He knew that his father was stricken with the same sickness as Thror, only worse. Thrain had become unpredictable and violent.

"Make camp here and keep an eye out. I will be back before morning." Thrain had ordered him.

Thorin had been surprised at this, seeing as it was not even mid-day yet.

"Father?" he had tried to question him.

"Do not question me, boy! Just do as I say!" Thrain had said and then left with his guards.

Thorin had done as told and then sat and waited, worrying for his father. Finally, Thrain returned around midnight. Thorin had rushed over to check on his father, only to stop short at the sight of him covered in blood. And upon closer examination, not his blood.

"Father, what happened?" Thorin had asked, worried that they had encountered orcs or the like.

Thrain only smiled that demonic smile again and replied, "This night I have exacted revenge upon the people who drew the dragon to our home. They are all dead, down to the last disgusting child!"

Shocked, Thorin could not think about how to reply and Thrain had walked off to a nearby stream to wash. Thorin found no sleep that night, all he could think about was the people his father had slaughtered. The memory of that little girl came to mind. True he could not remember her name and knew she would have been around eighteen to twenty years old by now, but he still felt regret at such a young life being taken so needlessly.

***end Flash Back***

Thorin stood there in the woods and shook his head at the memory. He swore he would never fall victim to the sickness that took both his father and grandfather's sanity. He sighed and turned to head back to camp, he had no time to dwell on the past. Returning to camp, he told everyone to get some rest as we were setting out at sunrise again. Thorin, deciding to take second watch, laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Sometime shortly after midnight Dwalin, who had taken first watch, woke him for his watch and he settled near the fire. Looking over the company, he was pleased to note that the hobbit had placed his bedroll among the dwarves rather than away. Then a sound, more like a whimper, caught his attention. Looking toward the sound, he spotted the woman wrapped in her cloak asleep a little removed from the company.

"_Foolish woman! Did she not think to bring a bedroll?"_ he thought, irritated.

She was leaned against the boulder the she had been sitting on earlier. She made the sound again and moved suddenly in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

"_Great! Just what we need! A woman prone to night terrors!" _ Thorin thought, getting up to go wake her.

He made his way over and reached down, grabbed her shoulder and gave her a rough shake. Her eyes flew open, the depth of fear in them shocking him, and she screamed "NO!" and, before he could blink whipped out the dagger sheathed on her thigh. She quickly brought it to his throat and Thorin, acting on instinct, grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and squeezed the tendon making her drop the dagger. The stood like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, fear still showing in her eyes.

"You were having a nightmare. I came to wake you before you woke everyone else!" he said roughly.

"Oh." She said and looked down at the dagger on the ground and then up at her wrist in his hand. Farren, realizing what she had almost done, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry." She said and pulled her wrist from his grip. "Thank you for waking me. I did not mean to disturb you."

Thorin sat back on his heels and looked at her for a moment, taken aback by the apology. "Where is your bedroll? Did you not bring one?" he asked as this was the first thing that came to mind.

"No, I do not need one as I am rarely cold." Farren answered.

She then got up and walked toward the fire, obviously not wanting to talk. Thorin, not one to be put off, asked her, "Why where you having a nightmare? What was it about?"

Farren looked at him startled, clearly not expecting him to care enough to ask such a thing. "Just bad memories that belong in the past." Was all the answer he got as she stared into the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Farren POV*****

I went and sat by the fire, knowing I should have given him a better answer but how could I talk about that day without him figuring out what I was. Anyway, discussing that day was one thing I would not do with anyone. As I sat there staring into the flames, I heard a small thud next to me and turned to see my weapons and bag had been deposited beside me. I looked up to see Thorin holding my dagger out to me, hilt first, and raised my eyebrows at this show of compassion. He just raised eyebrows in response and held my gaze.

After a minute, I lowered my eyes and said "Thank you." nodding my head slightly and gently took the dagger from his hand.

He merely nodded back and sat down on the other side of the fire. I could feel his eyes still on me and I pulled up the hood of my cloak to hide my face, for I knew that I was not one that was able to keep my thoughts from showing in my expressions. To distract myself from his scrutiny and my own thoughts I grabbed my bag and made sure I still had everything.

My pack was really just a small bag that laid across my back and could be easily hidden under my cloak. I usually carry very little with me, having learned from a very early age to live off the land. The only things in the bag was a change of clothes, just a rolled up tunic and trousers, several small pouches of dried herbs for healing, a small mortar and pestle, my empty water skin that would have to be filled in the morning and my wet stone for sharpening my swords. Going over the contents of my bag made me think about the other bag I carried and I looked over, and to my relief, saw that Thorin was no longer watching me. So I pulled my cloak securely around me and reached under my tunic and felt for the small, cinched pocket that I knew was stitched into the inside of my under tunic.

Inside the pocket, I felt the small drawstring pouch that I knew should be there. I looked again and, reassured by the fact that Thorin was now walking around the perimeter of the camp, pulled the little pouch out of its hiding place. Opening the pouch, I shook out the contents into my palm. Three tiny, teardrop shaped black seeds. Seeds of the Athelas plant, the dwarves would call it Kingsfoil. The elves and dwarves may have found the use of the plan for healing, but we elementals had found the real healing properties were in the seeds. If an elemental channeled their the elemental energy into the seed and was able to get the being that needed healing to swallow it, then the being would be healed very quickly. As long as the beings heart was still beating, regardless of the injury. Care had to be taken when using one of these seeds as our elemental energy was what allowed us to control our element and an elemental that exhausted their energy had very little way of protecting themselves as they would be unable to call upon their talent and would be too tired to defend themselves.

The fact that I only had three seeds left worried me. I was no wood elemental, therefore growing them was out of the question, and it would be a while before I could contact my sister for more. I would have to be careful not to get seriously injured. I could hear Thorin coming so I quickly put the seeds back in the pouch and put it back in the pocket. He sat down on the other side of the fire, this time not acknowledging my presence. I pulled my cloak closed around my body and sat with my eyes on the fire, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day, as going back to sleep seemed impossible at the moment.

"Miss Farren, are you going to wake up? Breakfast is done." A voice woke me the next morning and I woke and looked around confused.

The last thing I remembered was sitting by the fire thinking that going back to sleep after my nightmare would be impossible. The next thing I noticed was that I had been moved a little away from where I had been sitting and someone had laid me down. I felt a hot flush come over my face as I realized who that someone could only be and looked around. Everyone was around the fire filling their plates, everyone that is but Thorin and Dwalin. In fact they were not even in camp. At least I did not have to face him right away this morning, it was bad enough that he had woken me from a nightmare and saw me that vulnerable but he had had to put me to bed like a child! I could only hope and pray that he would make no mention of it.

As we finished our meals, Fili walked up eyeing my twin swords that laid on the ground near me. "Can you use those?" he asked a little sarcastically.

I scoffed at him and responded, " I would not be carrying them if I could not use them."

He smiled as if a challenge had been offered, "Then you won't mind a little sparring then?" he asked.

I sighed, "Where is your Uncle and Dwalin? I thought he said we were leaving at sunrise." I asked, noting that it was already about an hour past dawn.

"Dwalin thought he saw signs of Orcs, so they went to scout it out. They should be back before a while. I offered you a challenge that you did not answer. Or are you scared?" he taunted.

I stared at him, a small smile coming to my lips. "Pray tell, dwarfling, what have I to be afraid of in you?" I taunted back.

Fili walked over to a clear spot in the camp and drew out twin swords of his own. "Well, come on then." He simply challenged again and I got up and stalked over. I felt a feral smile coming to my face again. This would be fun!

*****Thorin POV*****

Thorin sat beside the fire trying not to watch the woman on the other side. He could not figure her out. She was sassy, smart mouthed and disrespectful but she also did her part, whether taking a turn at watch or helping with cooking or cleaning up the camp before leaving. She had befriended most of the company, though she usually kept company with the hobbit and Bofur. They had been traveling for a little over a week, but unlike the hobbit, he had yet to hear her complain about anything.

One thing that surprised him was the fact that she had managed to befriend Bifur. He had noticed that after she had discovered that even though Bifur could only speak dwarfish, thanks to the head would he had suffered years ago, he could understand and write in the common tongue. After this discovery she had gotten some parchment and quill from Ori, and made some ink from a plant, then she started communicating with the dwarf though short notes.

But what surprised him most about her was tonight. She had been utterly vulnerable and scared. But unlike most women, she had walked away and not turned to others for comfort. Choosing instead to deal with her fear herself. Even now, he could see her fighting to stay awake. Probably afraid of falling back into a nightmare. As he watched, her chin fell to her chest and she started to doze.

_"Sitting like that she could very well fall into the fire" _ Thorin thought with a sigh, got up and walked around the fire to kneel next to her.

"Miss Farren." He tried but she had obviously fallen deeper into sleep. He sighed again, tomorrow would be a long day. But even longer for someone short on sleep.

Thorin looked around and when he was sure the rest of the company was still asleep, he put his arms around the woman and picked her up in his arms. She mumbled slightly and he looked down at her to see if she had woke, but she just turned her face into his shoulder and relaxed into sleep. Thorin felt a strange feeling stir in his chest but, since there were few dwarf women, dwarf men tended to be very protective of women and he put the feeling down to that and carried her a few paces from the fire, laid her down and began tucking the edges of her cloak around her. As he did this, he noticed how warm the inside of her cloak was, thinking this was odd he place a hand to her forehead.

_"The last thing we need is one of our group becoming ill."_ He thought.

He found her face warm but not feverish. It was almost like she had a small fire burning under her skin to keep her warm. He shook his head at the utter nonsense of this thought and went back to the fire to continue his watch.

Thorin woke some of the company just before dawn, to begin breakfast preparations for the day. Dwain went to scout the perimeter of the camp and came rushing back saying that he thought he had found traces of Orcs close. Thorin and Dwalin scouted for about three mile out, but found no more traces of the Orcs. Hungry and disgruntled, they headed back to camp. It was time to get moving anyway. As they drew close to the camp, Thorin could plainly hear the sound of swords clashing and combat. Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other and saw the same fear in each other's eyes. Had the Orcs circled around and attacked the camp while they were away? Without a second thought they drew their weapons and rushed into the camp, ready for any confrontation they would find.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this update took so long. I had a hard time writing this one. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>***Farren POV***<span>**

I stopped just a few feet from Fili and took off my cloak. Leaving it on the ground with my belt and the sheaths of my twin swords. I held my swords loosely at my sides and stalked toward him, stopping about three feet from him and we began to circle around each other.

"Come on Fee! You got this!" I heard Kili yell out.

I smirked at his confidence, while Fili and I where about the same age I had the edge on him in experience. As we circled each other, I waited and, sure enough, Fili's inexperience showed in his impatience as he attacked first.

For the next few minutes, we were nothing but a whirl of blades. Each testing the others defense and dancing away from the others attacks. When our blades met it was clear he had the advantage in terms of strength, but I had the advantage in speed. But even with my being faster, I knew not to let this fight go for very long as his strength would eventually wear me down. As we fought I noticed that, even though he was ambidextrous with both blades, he was weaker on his left side. Using this and taking advantage of his inexperience, I was able to parry away one of his attacks and get inside his defense. I swiped at his head, but he ducked away at the last moment. In result, one of his many braids almost got severed.

"Careful, dwarfling. Wouldn't want to lose a braid. How would you explain **_that _** to your Uncle?" I taunted.

He growled at my taunt and attacked even more fiercely. But he was letting his temper cloud his thinking and his fighting became a little sloppy. I was again able to get inside his defense and locked my swords with the hilt of his left one and with a jerk sent it flying away. But in my over confidence left myself open and Fili delivered a hard kick to my abdomen that sent me tumbling. I quickly regained my feet and twirled away, holding my stomach and nearly whimpering at the pain that blossomed there.

"_Oh, that is going to bruise." _I thought, chastising myself for giving him such an opening.

Fili attacked again and I found myself backing up toward the wood. Knowing that he was trying to back me into a corner, I ducked and rolled away. Coming up behind him, I whirled around and tripped him then jumped over him legs as he tried to do the same to me. As he started climbing back to his feet, I found my back to the wood again and, before he attack again, I heard the sound of something coming up behind me. I whirled around, slashing with my sword. There was a loud _clang_ of swords meeting and I found myself eye to eye with Thorin.

"Oh." Was I could say and before I could think of anything else, I heard Fili's running footsteps coming up behind me.

I realized he did not know that Thorin was there and was just taking advantage of my turned back. I dove to the side and rolled up to my knees, ready for whatever would happen next. But when I looked up, the first thing I saw was a chunk of Thorin's hair drifting to the ground and the absolutely terrified look on Fili's face.

From the looks of it Thorin had not been able to dodge out of the way in time. "Uncle! Oh Mahal! I am so sorry!" Fili cried, dropping his remaining sword and holding up his hands upon seeing Thorin.

"What in Durin's name is going on!" Thorin demanded, obviously angry.

I froze where I was, wide-eyed and on one knee with my swords still in a defensive position. "Well I… I challenged Farren to spar while we waited for you to return." Fili answered, looking at his feet and looking for all the world like a dwarfling getting scolded.

I could not just stand there and let him take all the blame. This was my fault too. "It's not just his fault," I spoke up, coming to my feet and placing my swords on the ground as well, "If I had not dodged away as suddenly as I did, that would not have happened."

Thorin looked between the two of us, as if trying to decide who to be the most angry at, then turned to me and growled "I will thank you to remember what I said about leading my nephews into trouble."

My jaw dropped at this and I glared at him. "Uncle! This is not her fault. _I_ challenged _her_!" Fili spoke up.

"Fili, that's enough! Get things packed up! It's past time we were leaving." Thorin said and stomped back into the camp.

I glared daggers at his back as I picked up my swords. How I wanted to beat that arrogance out of his thick skull, but I knew that it would do no good.

" I am sorry that I got you in trouble with Thorin." Fili's voice came from beside me.

"It's alright. He does not like me much anyway, so it does not matter." I replied, turning to smile a little at him, "It was a good fight." I said changing the subject and Fili smiled, nodding, "But you rush in too quickly, that can get you hurt. Learn patience, it will serve you well. Also you allow yourself to get weak on your left side. I would watch that if I were you."

He nodded, "Thank you. I have not noticed." Fili was then called away and I made my way over to my cloak and sheaths.

After picking them up and putting them on, I gathered my things and helped clean up the camp. Before long we were on the trail again, but I made sure I stayed toward the back of the company. Walking again with Bilbo and keeping as far away as I could from Thorin.

As we traveled, I tried to keep from looking toward the front of the company. Because, even though I could not hear what they were saying, it was obvious to everyone that the argument between Thorin and Fili, that had started just after the disastrous end of our sparring bout, was still raging on.

"Fili, ENOUGH!" I heard Thorin yell.

"FINE!" Fili roared back and then dropped back to walk with his brother.

Thorin shook his head and looked back to glare over his shoulder and, even though I knew it was cowardly, I moved so that I was well hidden by Bombur, who walked a short distance in front of me.

Just after mid-day, we stopped for lunch before the slopes of the Misty Mountains. I took my meal and sat a little apart from the company, watching the sky. It looked like a storm was brewing and I did not like the idea of traversing the mountain pass in an all-out down pour. Also, I was thinking that this would be the best time for me to split from the company, if we were to encounter any goblins it would surely be worse for the dwarves if I was found with them. Better to take the chances on my own. I was trying to come up with how to slip away unnoticed, when a large shadow stepped between me and the sun. I looked up to see Thorin glaring down at me and sighed.

"_What have I done now?!" _ I wondered, angrily.

"Woman, I need to speak with you in private!" he said and then turned to walk away. I wanted to remind him that I had a name, but instead kept my mouth shut and got up to follow.

He led me a short distance away, then stopped and turned to speak. "It has been brought to my attention that I may have been overly harsh in my words to you this morning."

My jaw dropped for the second time that day and I just stared at him with raised eyebrows. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"Just that you would _willingly_ come and apologize to someone like me, is a little surprising." I said, still shocked.

Thorin glared at me. "I am not ashamed to admit when I am wrong!" he ground out.

"_Since when?"_ I thought. I inclined my head, deciding to take his apology as gracefully as I could. "There was no harm done, that cannot be grown back that is." I replied and he opened his mouth to respond to the reminder of what had happened to his hair.

I held up my hand to let him know that I was not done. He held back and, surprisingly, let me finish. "But us throwing insults and veiled threats back and forth is not helping anyone. You do not like me, as you have made abundantly clear. And, although I do not know what I have done to inspire this level of hatred from you, we need to come to some sort of truce if we are to make it to your mountain without eventually killing each other."

When I finished Thorin stared at me thoughtfully. "Hatred? No. I don't hate you, I just don't trust you. Or anyone outside my close company, but you are right in this instance. We need to came to an understanding." He said, "You are part of this company."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright then. But there is something else we should discuss." I said, "Perhaps this is where I should split from the company. I have had run-ins with the goblins in these mountains before. It could go very bad if they find me in your company."

Thorin just shook his head and repeated, "You are part of this company." And with that I knew I would have to take my chances, because he was not going to let me split off from the group.

So I stepped closer and held out my hand, "A truce? We put aside this petty squabbling? We are working toward the same goal." I suggested and Thorin stepped up and clasped my forearm in a warriors agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

We broke from lunch a few minutes after Thorin and I returned. "You in trouble again?" Bilbo asked, and I could hear a little laughter in his voice.

I turned and found him walking beside me again. "No, Thorin and I have come to an … Understanding. Things _should _be more peaceful between us." I replied with a smile.

"Everyone keep a sharp eye out. The path is going to be more treacherous with the rain!" Thorin yelled back as the rain started to fall heavily, effectively ending all conversation.

A couple of hours later we found ourselves walking, single-file, along a narrow trail on the side of a mountain. With a wall to our left and a sheer drop to our right that went down into a deep canyon. I was walking with Fili in front and Bofur behind. Suddenly I heard Dwalin yell from farther behind me, "Look Out!" and we all jumped back and pressed against the wall as a large boulder hit the wall above us and rolled down past.

"We need to find shelter!" I heard Thorin yell above the heavy wind and rain but he was cut off by Balin yelling "This is no thunder storm, it's a Thunder Battle! Look!"

And as we all looked in the direction he was pointing, the side of an adjoining mountain moved and stood upright. "Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yelled and stepped toward the edge of the trail.

At that moment the giant ripped off a piece of another mountain and threw it at the one we were on. "Get back you fool!" Thorin yelled at Bofur as rocks rained past us. I grabbed his pack and, with Bilbo's help, jerked him back against the wall.

Suddenly we felt the mountain start to shake violently and a large split appeared in the trail and wall between Fili and Kili, who was in front of his brother. The two parts of the trail separated and as I looked forward I saw Fili and Kili reaching for each other.

"Kili, grab my hand!" I heard Fili yell, but it was too late!

And as we looked up, we saw that we were standing on the legs of another giant. As the battle continued between the two giants, there was little the group around me could do but hold on. I was relieved to catch a glimpse of the other group making it to the safety of a ledge. Suddenly the giant we were on was head butted and its head went rolling off and down into the abyss below. As its body fell down I caught a flash of the other group as we flew by, then I saw the side of the mountain and knew that we were headed straight for it! I knew a moment of absolute terror, before my instincts took over. As soon as the giant's leg hit the mountain side, I jumped for the ledge and landed on my chest and got the wind knocked out of me. I lay there for a moment with spots before my eyes, before registering the sound of Thorin yelling for Fili and then him rushing past.

Finally I sat up, coughing as air reentered my lungs, and muttered, "Yeah the rest of us are okay too." then immediately felt a flash of guilt.

I looked around to make sure I was right about all of us being okay and tried to ignore the feeling. _"If I really want peace with Thorin, I am going to have to work on that." _ I thought with a sigh, before Bofur's frantic voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bilbo! Where's the Hobbit?!" he was yelling.

I got up and looked around, trying to locate him when someone yelled "There he is!" and I saw his fingers clinging to the edge of the cliff! "Grab him!" someone else yelled and we all dove and tried to grab him.

But he lost his grip and slid farther down the mountain side out of our reach. He, luckily, was able to grab onto a rock jutting out and stop himself from falling to his death. Next to me I suddenly saw Thorin lower himself down next to Bilbo and grab him by his pack and push him up to where Bofur and Dori were able to grab him. As there were pulling Bilbo up, I saw Thorin suddenly lose his grip and fall. Without thinking, I reached out quickly with both hand and grabbed ahold of the fur collar of this coat as Dwalin grabbed Thorin's other arm. Thorin looked up and out eyes met in surprise, then he reached up and grabbed ahold of my arm tightly.

"Come on, pull!" Dwalin yelled at me and I tried, but Thorin's weight was too much and I felt myself start to slide toward the edge!

My boots scrambled for purchase on the rock, before someone grabbed ahold of the backs of my legs. As I stopped sliding, I locked my hands in Thorin's collar, refusing to let go, and pulled with all my strength. Finally we got him back up on the ledge and I lay on my back, panting and not caring about the rain pelting my face. I was surprised to feel a hand touch my shoulder and opened my eyes to find Thorin kneeling next to me with a surprised look still in his blue eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say, before Dwalin spoke up. "I thought we had lost our burglar." He said and Thorin stood up and glared at Bilbo.

"He's been lost ever since he left home! He never should have come!" he spat out and walked toward an opening in the mountain side, calling for Dwalin to follow.

I could not help how my jaw dropped or how I stared at him for a moment after he said this, feeling anger start to well up inside of me. _"What?! Does he think that Bilbo tried to _purposefully _fall off the mountain!" _I fumed and glared at his back as the rest of us got up and followed them inside the cave.

The cave was checked and deemed safe. We settled down for the night , as Thorin wanted to be moving at first light, even though we were supposed to wait in the mountains for Gandalf. I made myself comfortable as I could in a corner near the front of the cave and, as I was still a bit upset with him at how he had spoken to Bilbo, avoided Thorin for the time being. But that did not last long. A few minutes later I heard Thorin come up behind me.

"I never got the chance to say thank you for what you did out there on the ledge." He said and I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"No thanks necessary. As you said we are **_all _**part of this company." I replied.

But he did not seem to notice my tone, as he only placed his hand on my shoulder and inclined his head. "You have my gratitude anyway." He said and we looked at each other for a long, silent, moment before I nodded my head slightly.

I then turned my head slightly to break the intense, searching, look he was giving me. It was almost as if I were a puzzle he was trying to figure out, but couldn't. Finally, he inclined his head one more time and then turned to find his own place to rest and I settled down, not bothering to remove my pack or weapons. An uneasy feeling came over me, I felt like we might be disturbed and that I might need them before tonight was over.

*****Back at the foot of the mountains*****

The Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler, sat astride his white warg looking up at the Misty Mountains as his warg lowered its head to sniff something on the ground. A small chunk of dark, brown hair lay at its feet. It then lifted its head and gave a slight growl and looked toward the mountain pass. A disgustingly evil smile came to Azog's face as he turned to his generals.

"They have taken the mountain pass." He said in Black Speech.

Then they kicked their heels into the sides of their wargs and took off up the pass after the dwarves.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Farren POV*****

Sleep did not come for me that night, as my mind was a jumble confused thoughts. The first thought nagging me was Thorin's bitter attitude and poor treatment of Bilbo. Sure he was inexperienced, but that was not a good reason to act like he was. The second was his gratitude toward me for keeping him from falling.

_"Did he really think I would let him fall off the mountain?" _I thought, it was a puzzle I could not figure out.

As I lay there, two voices reached my ears and pulled me from my thoughts. The first one was Bofur, who was supposed to be on watch, and, strangely, the second one was Bilbo. As I listened, I realized that they were arguing softly, and had been for a little bit. When there was a pause in the argument, I opened my eyes to see Bilbo standing at the mouth of the cave with his pack and walking stick. He was obviously trying to leave and Bofur was trying to stop him. I felt another flash of anger at Thorin, knowing it was his harsh words earlier that had caused this, before Bilbo's voice caught my attention again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He was saying.

"No, you're right," Bofur said sadly, looking around at the other dwarves, "We don't belong anywhere."

Then he turned back to Bilbo with a small smile, "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He said and Bilbo nodded and turned to leave.

"What's that?" Bofur asked suddenly, pointing at Bilbo's sword.

_"Oh No!_ I thought, pushing myself up to a sitting position upon seeing what he was pointing at.

Bilbo's small elven blade was glowing! I got up, knowing what this meant, and from across the cave I could see that Thorin was wake and that his sword, Orcrist, was also glowing!

Everything after that happened very quickly. A large spit started to opening in the sandy floor of the cave and Thorin jumped up and yelled at everyone to "Wake up!"

But it was too late! The floor suddenly fell open and the company fell into a series of underground tunnels amid the cackling of goblin laughter. Fortunately the corner I was in allowed me to grab a niche' in the wall and prevent me from falling when the floor opened. I curled myself up in this corner, unnoticed by the goblins below, and watched in horror as the rest of the company fell into the maze of goblin tunnels under the mountains.

As I watched, the goblins, one-by-one, dropped off the ropes that had pulled the floor open and it began to close. I had been down in those tunnels before and I knew what awaited the dwarves. As the floor closed up I knew I had to do something! So, just before the last slab closed I grabbed my dagger out of the sheath on my thigh and let go and slid down into the tunnels below.

After sliding through a multitude of tunnels, I finally landed in a wooden cage that uncomfortably resembled a large, clawed hand. I looked around but saw nothing other than what appeared to be a tiny light that kept retreating farther down a deep crevice. There was no one, dwarf or goblin, around and I ran for a deep niche' in a nearby wall.

_"Goblin Town! Why of all places did we have to end up in Goblin town?!" _ I thought and took a few deep breaths to control the fear that threatened to rise up.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I knew I needed to secure anything I did not want the goblins to find immediately should I get caught.

I took off my quiver containing my bow and arrows, grimacing when I noticed how worn the strap was, and pulled out the false bottom separating the arrows from the hidden compartment below and dropping them and my bow down enough to buckle down the leather cover. Then I took off my cloak and pack. Removing my twin swords I strapped them to my back, thankful for their small size and light elven make, and took out the two extra daggers I had hidden inside my pack, put them on my belt and placed my other one back in the sheath on my thigh. I folded and buckled the strap of my quiver to it and strapped the quiver to my pack and put it back on and my cloak on over it.

Finally I took out the small silver pendant that was around my neck. If there was ever a time to use the limited magic it contained, it was now. I looked at the dark, purple stone as it was my gauge. It would grow lighter in color as the magic was used. Once it turned white, the enchantment would fade. The pendant would give me about forty-five minutes of invisibility. I ran my finger clockwise around the stone and felt the magic envelope me.

All the color seemed to leach out of my vision, leaving the world around me in various shades of gray and shimmering in an unseen breeze. I had entered the between my people called it, as it was neither here nor there, and carefully began to make my way over the rickety bridges and narrow, stone walkways of the subterranean city. I tried my best to be silent and not to remember that I had escaped from here, just over ten years ago, in almost the exact same fashion as I was now sneaking in. At least last time I had gotten away with nothing more than a bad beating. If I got caught this time I knew I would not be so lucky! But I knew I could not leave the company to this fate.

Finding the company was not really that hard, since the Goblin King's ego was about as large as the mountain he lived under. All I had to do was follow the horrible sound of what the King tried to refer to as singing. Personally I thought that the sounds made by the stray cats in the villages of men sounded better! I followed the noise and found the company standing on a stone platform, surrounded by goblins and standing before the horrid form of the Goblin King. He was huge and fat, with pale skin, sparse, greasy hair and a huge goiter hanging from where his neck should have been.

Quietly, I ran across a bridge separating the platform from all the other walkways and hid behind a stone pillar. I glanced quickly at my pendant, saw that the stone was still a rich purple and then tucked it under my tunic. Seeing that the dwarfs' weapons were piled at the foot of the King's throne, I knew that somehow I needed to cause a distraction. But how was the question. Finally the King finished his horrible song and in the almost quiet I could hear a deep rumbling that I did not notice before. Coming up a series of ramps and bridges were the goblins torture machines.

An evil smile spread over the Kings face, "Bring the youngest." He ordered and the goblins grabbed Ori and started to drag him forward as his brothers struggled to stop them.

_"No, not Ori!" _ I thought, Young Ori with his shy smile and innocent exuberance._ "He's too young and naïve to go through this!"_

Without thinking, I drew one of my daggers out and flipped it over until I was holding it by the blade.

Stepping out from behind the pillar I yelled "Ori, get down!" and threw the dagger as hard as I could.

Ori dropped down and the dagger flew over his head and embedded itself in the chest of the goblin in front of him, killing it and giving Nori and Dori enough time to grab Ori and pull him back into the group, causing a great uproar.

"Who was that?" the King was yelling and, in all the confusion, I was able to edge around the group, toward the pile of weapons.

Standing by the weapons, I got an idea upon seeing Ori's slingshot on top. It would not kill but it would be very useful in causing confusion without my having to be too close and giving myself away. Before anyone noticed I slipped it out and grabbed up a few stones. I put a stone in the slingshot and aimed, channeling my talent into the stone until it glowed like a live coal. With a grin on my face, I aimed for the rear of the goblin nearest Thorin and fired.

As soon as the stone hit, the goblin started jumping around and shrieking "Hot! Hot! It burns!"

I kept this up for several minutes and with different targets all around the group and as the confusion got greater, I noticed some of the company taking advantage and inching toward their weapons.

"Enough! Whoever you are, show yourself!" The King roared and that was when I made my first mistake. I forgot how good goblins could hear and laughed.

The King turned toward the noise and swung his skull topped scepter. I dove out of the way with seconds to spare and dropped Ori's slingshot. The Kings scepter demolished a crumbling stalagmite and a large piece caught me in the temple and I fell down, seeing stars. My second mistake was not paying attention to my pendant and I just after the stone hit me I felt the magic fade.

"You!" the King bellowed upon seeing me on the ground and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up and off my feet.

I grabbed his hand and, again without thinking, channeled my talent into my palms. The stench of burning flesh filled my nose but, instead of letting go, the grip on my throat just tightened to where I was gasping for air. As darkness closed in I heard a goblin scream behind me and suddenly the King threw me to the floor and scurried backward to his throne. As I tried to regain my bearings all I heard was "The Goblin Cleaver!" and, as my head cleared, I heard something more terrifying.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" the King commanded.

Upon hearing this I tried to get back up but was thrown back down with Thorin right next to me. "Cut off his head!" The King ordered, pointing at Thorin and a goblin appeared above him with a crude knife in his hand.

Suddenly there was a great explosion and everything went stark white. I considered for a second that I had been killed and was passing over into the afterlife. This thought was shaken from my head when my vision returned and I heard Gandalf yelling "Fight! Fight!" Suddenly everyone was struggling and fighting. Someone yanked the goblin pinning me down off and pulled me to my feet. I unsheathed my remaining two daggers and started fighting alongside the dwarves. I turned just in time to see Thorin swing his sword and knock the King off the platform. I felt relief at seeing him fall and prayed I would never have to see his horrid face again.

"Run!" I head Gandalf command and we all took off across the winding pathways and rickety bridges, looking for a way out.

For a moment it looked like we were ahead of the goblins and going to get out but, as we ran across another rickety bridge, there was a great roar and the Goblin King burst through the bridge right in front of us.

"What are you going to do now Wizard!" he bellowed charging at Gandalf.

Gandalf thrust the point of his staff up and caught the King in the eye then, when the King grabbed his head, sliced his stomach open, and finally, when the King fell to his knees, slit his throat.

Unfortunately, when the Kings great weight hit the bridge it was too much for it. With a creak and loud snap the bridge came loose from the walkway and started falling down the crevice below. As the bridge fell, I caught the sight of Nori teetering on the edge about to fall. I leapt forward, reaching out, and grabbed the back of his tunic and jerked him back. At the same time I felt a strong arm wrap around my mid-section and pull me back against them. The bridge finally landed at the bottom and I looked over to find Thorin lying next to me with his arm still around my waist. We stared at each other for a moment before hearing, "Well that could have been worse." from Bofur. And, as if the universe wanted to prove him right, a few seconds later the heavy form of the dead Goblin King slammed down on the top of the pile of wood that use to be the bridge.

As we got up and finished pulling everyone out, I heard a scream and looked up. Thousands of goblins were now streaming down the walls headed for us. Once again I heard Gandalf yell at us to run and we ran down the nearest passageway. Thankfully I could see sunlight at the end and we headed for it. As we ran past a crevice in the wall I could have sworn I saw a weird gangle creature dart back into the shadows. I shook the thought from my head and followed the company into the sunlight and down a forested hillside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this one took so long. Between messed up work schedule and the monster known as writes block it took me a while to figure out this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>I reached the bottom of the hill first and leaned against a tree, trying to catch my breath, and waited for the others to catch up. My throat hurt where the Goblin King had gripped it and my head was throbbing. I reached up and found a large lump where the rock had hit me but luckily no blood. Gandalf was one of the first ones to reach me and I leaned back, closed my eyes and listened to him as he counted off each of the company as they arrived. As my breathing finally calmed, I become aware of footsteps approaching, opened my eyes and started at seeing Thorin standing so close.<p>

"_How did he walk up so close without me noticing?"_ I thought as he continued to stare at me. I noticed him look at my throat and knew from the look on his face that some bruises were starting to form.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but before I could answer Gandalf could be heard asking the rest of the company what had happened to Bilbo.

Thorin's jaw clenched and he turned to the company and said, "I will tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone!"

I wanted to argue about this, but looking around confirmed that Bilbo was not with the company. And since I had witnessed him trying to leave this morning, I knew I had no argument to the contrary.

"No, he isn't." came a quiet voice and suddenly Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

I sighed in relief and was about to take Thorin to task for his doubting Bilbo again when he asked Bilbo why he had come back. Bilbo then turned to Thorin, surprisingly with a frustrated look on his face, and said, "Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you are right, I often think about Bag End. I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I could not stop the wave on emotion that swept over me at this little speech. Home. The reason why we were all doing this and the humbled looks on all of the dwarfs' faces, especially Thorin's, told me that this reminder had struck a chord with everyone. After Bilbo's speech it seemed everyone had started to relax. It was like his declaring his intentions out loud had cleared some horrible tension from the air. I relaxed back against the tree again and closed my eyes, feeling exhaustion sweep over me. But, just seconds later, the peaceful feeling that had settled over the company was ripped away as a blood curdling howl split the still air.

_"Oh No!" _I thought, as my eyes flew open and I pushed away from the tree.

At the sound the entire company started and looked up hill, back the way we came. "Out of the frying pan…" Thorin started, giving voice to my thoughts.

"And into the fire! Run. RUN!" Gandalf finished, sending us all running through the trees once more.

Any exhaustion I had been feeling moments before was then washed away by a flow of adrenaline and fear. We ran through the forest, dodging boulders and thicker patches of bushes. But soon I began to hear the heavy thud of paws behind us and knew the wargs were catching up. Unfortunately our flight was brought up short when we suddenly came to a sheer cliff face.

"Look out!" someone yelled and I dove behind a large boulder.

Three wargs ran past; two were quickly killed by the dwarves. But the third caught sight of Bilbo, who had hidden behind a tree, and rushed at him. Fortunately he had the presence of mind to draw his small sword and the warg ran itself upon it.

"Into the trees! Climb!" Gandalf ordered.

Quickly I got up and ran for the trees the rest of the company was already climbing. As I ran past the tree Bilbo had been hiding behind, he was still standing there, frozen, staring at the dead warg.

"Bilbo come on!" I yelled and grabbed his arm.

This seemed to shake him out of the trance and he started to follow. He paused momentarily to wrestle his sword from the warg's skull and then ran after me. As we approached the trees I could immediately see that even the lowest branches were going to be too high for him to reach without help. Then, I saw that the tree Bofur had climbed had a small boulder under it and got Bilbo to climb on top of it. Frantically, I looked over my shoulder, as I could hear the wargs getting closer. I pushed Bilbo up into the branches and Bofur pulled him the rest of the way up. As I leapt up to grab a branch to pull myself up, I felt a horrible, stabbing, pain as a warg bit down on the lower part of my left leg. It then gave me a jerk and threw me to the ground. I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming out in pain and looked up to see the warg stalking toward me. My hand automatically went to my belt before remembering that my swords were lashed to my back, under my pack and closed quiver, and therefore out of reach. The only weapons on my belt were my two remaining daggers. Drawing them I forced myself up, ignoring the pain and blood running down my leg. From the amount I was sure the wounds were very deep.

"Farren!" I heard someone yell behind me, but I ignored them.

Needing all my attention on dispatching this warg before others arrived. Finally it rushed at me and I dove to the side, lashing out with a dagger and burying it in the warg's neck. I jerked my arm downward and out, effectively slashing its throat. The warg stumbled and, with a gargled yelp, fell down dead. Then, as fast as I could, I sheathed my daggers and limped back toward the trees when a hand suddenly grabbed my arm. I turned, expecting an orc, unsheathed and raised a dagger. But it was Thorin; I had not noticed that he had climbed down after me and I placed the dagger back on my belt. He gave no notice to my reaction, only pulled me hurriedly over to a tree and grabbed my waist. He literally threw me up into the branches and then climbed up after, just as the wargs reached the trees and started swarming around the bottom. As I pulled myself up, he climbed onto the limb next to me and grabbed my arm again, pulling me higher up the tree next to him. We stopped half way up the tree; I wrapped my arm around the trunk and leaned my head against the tree. I felt Thorin's arm encircle my waist and felt grateful for the support as I had started to feel dizzy from the amount of blood I had lost. Suddenly all the wargs fell silent and backed off, and in the silence I heard a horrible, grating laugh. I felt Thorin go tense beside me and picked up my head to look. Sitting astride an enormous white warg was the most horrible orc I had ever seen. He was tall and pale with tribal scars marking him from shoulder to waist. He was missing an arm and in its place was a terrifying metal claw.

"Azog!" Thorin exclaimed softly.

_"Azog the Defiler!"_ I thought, truly terrified.

I had heard tales about him, none good, he made the Goblin King seem like a woodland sprite! Black speech grated over my ears as Azog began to speak to his followers, obviously taunting Thorin.

"It cannot be!" Thorin whispered, almost to himself.

My breath caught in my throat at seeing the fear in his eyes. Suddenly Azog held up a mace and pointed it at Thorin and said something that needed no translation. He wanted Thorin to himself. Then, on a command he gave, the wargs began attacking the trees. Jumping up and ripping of lower branches and shaking them, trying to get to the dwarves in them. Suddenly I saw the first tree topple in to the next and I knew what was coming.

"We are going to have to jump." Thorin's voice came from right next to my ear.

I turned to look at him and our eyes locked, our faces inches apart. Seeing the strength and determination in his blue eyes gave me the strength to shake off the dizziness that had started to cloud my mind and nod.

"On my word!" he commanded and I looked to see the tree next to ours falling toward us.

When it hit ours, it began to tilt and fall. Thorin's grip on my waist tightened and as our tree fell into the last one, sitting on the edge of the cliff, he yelled "Now!" and I jumped as hard as I could. I slammed hard into a thick branch and started to slip off before I could get the air that had been knocked out of me back. Thorin, who had landed on his stomach and was now straddling the branch, grabbed the back of my cloak and tunic, pulled me up next to him. I rested my head briefly against his shoulder, feeling anger rise in me at the sound of Azog laughing at out predicament. I was looking around, trying to figure out how to get us out of this situation, when suddenly I saw a flaming pine cone fly down at the wargs. They yelped and started running away. I kicked myself mentally.

_"Why did I not think of that? What good is it trying to keep my secret if we are all dead?!" _I thought chastising myself.

"Farren!" Fili yelled to me and I turned to see another flaming pine cone in his hands.

He gestured to the other cones surrounding us and I grabbed one. He offered to light mine off of his and I accepted even thought I did not need to. I could feel the warmth and power that flowed through me when I had direct contact with my element, making me feel more alert. I channeled a little of my talent into the already burning cone and threw it as the others threw theirs. Mine exploded slightly on contact, helping to spread the barrier of fire that was being created between the wargs and our tree. The company cheered to see them falling back and it seemed like we might actually get out of this. Until, suddenly, the tree we were in lurched to the side and started to fall over. Seconds later we were suspended over the cliff, clinging to the tree. I could hear the groan of the branch I clung to and knew it was close to breaking when Thorin grabbed my collar and pulled me to the trunk of the tree next to him. Again I could hear Azog laughing at us and seeming content to sit and watch until we fell to our deaths. I looked around at the rest of the company, seeing Dori and Ori clinging desperately to the end of Gandalf's staff, and tried to figure how we were going to get out of this. Then I looked at the fire of the cliff and an idea came to me. If I could get to the cliff, I could push the fire back on the orcs and either kill them or chase them off. This would reveal my true self to the dwarves, but at the moment I could care less as we would all be alive! I started to struggle to pull myself up onto the tree, when Thorin took the decision out of my hands. He stood up on the tree and I could see the decision on his face. He would rather die in battle rather than like a trapped rat on this tree. He walked off the tree and strapped his Oakenshield to his arm and raised his sword. "Thorin No!" I yelled but I was either ignored or he did not hear me. He ran down to meet Azog and what followed was one of the most terrible things I had ever witnessed. Thorin was obviously a skilled, seasoned warrior; but he was outmatched having to deal with both Azog and the warg at the same time. I could hear the others yelling for him and continued to struggle to pull myself up. Suddenly I saw the white warg bite down on Thorin's left side. It felt like I had been shot in the heart when I heard his cry of pain and then saw him be tossed in the air. He landed hard and did not move.

_"No he cannot be dead!"_ I thought frantically as I finally got myself up and began to crawl down the tree.

_"I will burn all those foul orcs!"_ was all I could think as I made my way toward the fire.

I had just made it to the cliff and into the deep depression left by the trees roots when I saw Bilbo go running past me. _"No! I will not be losing any friends today! I swear by the Valar I will NOT!" _I thought as I put my hands into the fire and focused.

As the flames flared higher, I pushed them toward the orcs and did not notice when a few of the other dwarves ran past me. I could hear the yelping and screaming of the orcs as the change fire changing direction and intensity caught them by surprise. They were starting to back away when I suddenly felt a strong wind at my back and looked up to see giant eagles starting to swoop down on them. Seeing the eagles were attacking the orcs gave me an idea. Every time an orc ran one way, I would head them off and send them back toward the eagles. Finally I saw the eagles picking up the dwarves and flying off with them. "Farren! Jump! I heard Gandalf yell and I left the fire and rolled off the cliff and onto the back of an eagle below.


End file.
